The Heliophage
Heliophage is the final episode of Battleborn's Story game mode. Description :Fight for the Universe as you confront Rendain on Tempest. Objective In the Heliophage you will be taking the fight to Rendain while all the faction are fighting the Jennerit in low orbit. When you start you will fighting to control a portal but you need to destroy the power shards stopping it and you have to do it in 23 minutes or Rendain will open the warp gate and end the universe. Then rush back to the portal. When you activate it you will be teleported to a place in the dark/Varelsi Space. Then Rendain will give a monologue about how you would rather die some place bright then rush to where the Battleborn are and tell them to show him their resolve then you can start to fight him . When his shield runs out he will open a portal and say he plans on winning and pride won't stop him he will be able to be seen watching you fight 3 waves of bosses he spawns. Then when all waves of 2 bosses are done he will come and face you part way though his health he will begin calling warp pillars to spawn thralls. Scheme Inhabitants Characters *Mellka *Deande Common Enemies * Bosses *Rendain *Warlord Nix *Jailer Hylis (with Hylis Guards) *Varelsi Conservator (The Void's Edge) **on Advanced difficulty – Mu'sklati *Bagranth the Gunhulk Strategy For team composition, take at least one healer and two tanks, preferably with range. This will benefit you early on to prevent dying and risky revives. Good choices include Ambra, ISIC, and Montana. Otherwise, pick a second healer or third tank (such as Alani, Miko and Attikus), or someone with mobility to escape hordes of minions (like Benedict, Caldarius, or Mellka). Melee assassins are not recommended, because they generally can't survive many hits, or anyone without escape potential (Includes Rath or Marquis). You begin by riding an elevator to the teleporter, which are guarded by Varelsi. Defeat them, and your timer starts. Of the two gates, take the rightmost gate to the first shard. Stay back and use range and healing to grind up your characters. Once the enemy density dwindles, move forward into the first temple and activate the pillar ASAP, you should activate it by 18:00 minutes remaining. You will need your ultimate abilities by then. Do not forget to check chests, as these can contain level up pickups or extra lives. As the waves progress and as you level up, the next shard becomes significantly easier and faster. Ignore the minions in between the two temples, but pick up Shards interspersed between them. You should be level 7 or 8 by beginning the last temple, and level 9 by confronting Rendain. This strategy should give a "Time Left" range of 3 to 8 minutes remaining, allowing some looting if desired. The timer stops when you teleport to the Void. When facing Rendain at first, keep the tanks in the middle and whittle down his shields; you won't be facing any other enemies. When you break his shields, he will leave for a boss (two in advanced) previously encountered in other story missions, chosen at random. Of these bosses, a conservator will definitely be among them. Each boss defeated grants an extra life, so be sure to pick these up. As the waves of bosses progress, more thrall and Varelsi minions will appear. Do not ignore the damage dealers, as most boss attacks are easy to dodge, and may be immune to attack regardless. The key is to clear minions and be sure to not get knocked off (always have your back top a wall if possible). When Rendain reappears after defeating all the boss waves, he has only a health bar, with the same attacks as well as his dreadwind blades. He is also much faster, so stick to the edges to trap him in crossfire and to avoid being knocked off. When his health is low, he will summon Thrall mercs and berserkers that will deal massive damage if left alone. Rendain still isn't that damaging, so clear the minions that are immediately killing you, and return to Rendain. Rendain will focus on the primary damage dealer or the nearest healer. Once you have defeated him, you have beaten the mission. If Rendain, or any of the mini-bosses he calls in, fall off of the map, they will spawn back in the center platform. Trivia *The word "Heliophage" is derived after Greek words "helios" – "sun", and "phagein" – "to devour". Media Images Video Music Changes ru:Гелиофаг